


暴与道

by 70053wx



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, Original Character(s), Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70053wx/pseuds/70053wx
Summary: 是lofid:即颂晨安 的约稿感谢约稿~
Relationships: 原创角色/耕四郎
Kudos: 1





	暴与道

**Author's Note:**

> 是lofid:即颂晨安 的约稿  
> 感谢约稿~

初冬，尽管气温还没有下降到可以称得上寒冷的程度，甚至都还尚含一点秋的暖意，但是这刮过的寒风已然有冬日自带的那份凌厉感，直刮得人脸颊疼。  
耕四郎坐在自己的道场门口，孩子们都已经走了，就算几个可能需要居住在道场里孩子也已经回到了位于道场后方的屋子里，距离这里都还有一点距离。  
而现在，一心道场，是实实在在的空无一人了。  
似乎是意识到了身侧暂无旁人，平日中耕四郎一直绷紧的脊背松了一些——两肩内收，脊柱微微向下弯曲，姿态终于显露出几分他应有的老态。  
耕四郎坐了一会，似乎有些难耐这寒风，又或者是难耐咽喉里的酒馋，他起身回头，去屋子里端了一个小暖炉和一壶酒，又走回到走廊上，重又坐下。  
坐在他惯常喜欢的位置上。  
随后，这中年男子颇为熟练地架上小炉，点火，倒酒。  
在初冬那颇为干燥的风下，火势倒是挺旺的。而小钵又很浅，没过多久，那酒液就开始冒着小泡，大概再过不了许久，它就会滚了，然后会有酒香溢出，尽管不能溢满到道场，但是也足以随风飘出去一些距离了。  
只是那时候的酒也不易入喉就是。  
然而就在耕四郎抬起手，准备将火灭掉的时候——  
——火灭了。  
骤然的，就像是有一阵风刮了过去。只不过是这阵风不是刮过走廊的，而是单单地从那小钵的底部和火焰之间刮过的一阵劲风，  
耕四郎的反应不慢，甚至可以说相当快，只是在他下意识一伸手想要拔刀的时候，却发现他平日里习惯放刀的地方已经空了。  
而在下一刻，这位中年剑士的身体则被猛地抛进了道场内部，不过还是本能占了上风，在落地的一瞬间扭转了身体，背部着地，随后一个就地滚翻，重又站直了身体，摆出一个防卫的姿势。  
又是一道风声，他下意识地抬手格挡，然而下一刻，那才被温热的酒就从上而下地，泼上了耕四郎的脸。  
而他，在看到自己昔日的老师尽管被泼了一脸温酒，也只是飞快后退拉开距离，然后飞快地用的和服的袖子搽干净自己的面上的酒，还顺带整理好表情的时候，他才迈着稍许悠闲的步子，站到他这位昔日的恩师面前，面上咧出一个有些歪斜但颇具快意的笑容。  
“许久不见啊，老师。”  
他对着对方笑了笑，然后在对方有些惊愕的目光里，将自己手上贴着“超强媚药”的空瓷瓶子摇了摇，然后径直摔在了地上。  
摔得粉碎。

贝隆德等了这一天等了很久。  
尽管他早已有足够的力量，也有足够的时间，也更是早已熟知这座道场里的一切，比如到底耕四郎更喜欢招收什么样的学生，比如耕四郎会喜欢坐在哪喝酒，又比如——  
——在夜幕降临之时，会有那么一段时间，这座道场里是没有人的。  
又或者说有，确实有，只有耕四郎一个人，但是在他眼里，有耕四郎和这个人，和说这道场里没有人，其实是一个意思。  
耕四郎不过是孤魂野鬼。  
贝隆德憎恨的就是这只孤魂野鬼。  
尽管从道义上来说，对方与他有恩，他这么称呼对方多少有些不好。毕竟若是没有耕四郎，他怕是现在还在东海某个不知名的破村子的海边踢着泥巴，或者更为干脆的，过着平静到千日如一日的生活，而不是像现在这般能握着刀，成为无数国王首选暗杀名单榜首的杀手。  
但是他不是个剑士。  
贝隆德在过去无数次执行任务的时候被即将被他杀死的对象辱骂，说他太过阴险歹毒不行正道。这话倒也没错，本身作为杀手就行的不是正道，再说手段……只要能达成目的，他无所谓走任何能走之路。  
而至于剑士的道……那与他何干？  
不是所有拿刀的人都是剑客，这当且应当成为常识了。  
刀在他手上只是凶器，只是用来杀人的，他不是剑士，自然不必遵守剑士应该遵守的东西。  
所以他也不用遵守剑士的道义。  
所以他今日前来，为的不是谢师，而是为了弑师。  
想杀耕四郎不容易，这位已然退居乡下道场的剑客有着许多常规剑客可能这辈子都想象不出的实力，那些实力与他现在这个“小孩子的剑道老师”身份极为不符，也与这的小道场极不匹配。  
虽说正面对上，贝隆德不是没有胜算，他的剑术远比当年从这里出来的时候更为精湛，而同样，他也远比他昔日的老师年轻，无论是持久战还是打突击，他都有能杀了对方的信心。  
不过他不是剑士，这些光明正大的路他不需得走。  
而且事实上，贝隆德不想杀了耕四郎，尤其不想这么轻易地用手上的刀杀了耕四郎，不然这就是简单一刀两断，头离脖子碗大的疤。干脆，实在是太干脆了，毫无意思，甚至让他多少都觉得毫无实感。  
他的目的是来杀掉他的老师的，而不是单纯地来杀耕四郎的。  
所以他为这一天筹划了许久，想了许多办法，终于才站在了这——  
——站在刚被泼了满脸混了超强媚药的酒的耕四郎面前。  
“药效发作很快吧？”  
他的语调轻快，看着他的老师在他的面前没法再轻易地撑起那平日里永远如青竹一样挺直的脊背，看着耕四郎尝试性地向他走来，然而却步履不稳，膝弯打着颤，像是随时都要跪下去一样。  
事实上那里头还加了一点可以通过皮肤吸收的肌肉麻痹剂，贝隆德维持着面上的表情想到，虽说理论上，仅用媚药就够了，但是考虑到对方是耕四郎，那还是保险为主。  
不过他不打算说。  
“贝隆德。”  
就算如此，耕四郎的眼神仍旧平静，如同现在发生在他身上的事都不过是常事，让他连点情绪都翻不出来，而在贝隆德眼里看来，那双眼睛就像是无尽的深潭，就算扔个石头下去都砸不出个响的。  
真讨厌啊。  
他只觉得自己气得牙根痒痒，但还是故作轻松地开口到：  
“老师原来还记得我的名字啊？”  
此时贝隆德就像是正在端详已经濒临气绝的猎物的猎手，看似随意地在对方的面前来回走着，但是只有他自己知道，他现在的身体有多紧绷，而他的手一直不敢离自己绑在腰上的剑太远，“就你现在这样，就算给你一把刀，怕是也挥不出一道直线吧，更不要觉得会击伤我了。”  
“你来做什么？”他听着耕四郎似乎还在勉力维持自己的语调，力求其能如常，就像是贝隆德还是他当年的那个学生，他还需要用温声细语去教。“如果要喝酒的话，就不该把酒弄撒。”  
“我来做什么？”他讥笑地反问，不过还没有等来回答，他就已经迈步向前——耕四郎的腿已经在药效的作用下彻底地站不住了。而他这一步向前，则是在对方彻底要跪下去的时候，猛地伸出手，用像是要掏出对方心脏的气势，揪住对方和服的领口，把人拉到自己嘴边——  
——然后他亲了上去。  
这个吻，不，它不是吻，它更像是一种撕咬，贝隆德在另一只手卸掉了他老师的右肩膀后，就转过来死死地掐住耕四郎的脸颊，用手指扣紧那里关节后，才肆无忌惮地对着那口腔大肆进犯，然后将对方咽喉里发出的，终于有些显现出暴躁的呜咽声置若罔闻。  
贝隆德的舌尖掠过对方口腔中的一切，然后将其吞入自己的咽喉里，包括那还可能还残留着一点春药成分的唾液，还有仅剩一点酒香的酒液，当然，还有那根舌头，他用自己舌尖将其拽出，然后用自己刻意磨尖的犬牙撕咬着对方舌尖上的那一块软肉，将那里刮得鲜血淋漓，然后将那里的血吸进自己的口腔里，让这个称不上亲吻的唇舌交缠终于暴露出了几分本质，也让这场弑师仪式终于有了点还算像样的祭品。  
贝隆德感觉自己硬了。  
他也不知道到底是媚药的效果，还是他确实从这份血腥里榨出了一点快感，让那平日里基本没法硬起来的器官终于起了一点反应。  
不过也好，怎么样都无所谓，只要有快感，他才不管是精神快感还是肉体快感呢。贝隆德放开那再也吮不出血的舌尖，转而撕咬对方的唇瓣。像是野兽一样，他像是要将耕四郎的下唇在自己口中嚼烂，被磨得尖锐的犬牙就是藏在他口腔中的一把匕首，切开血肉，刮烂粘膜，让这个老男人的内里同他一般的支离破碎。  
到后面他都尝到了对方的肉的味道，虽然只是碎末，和无数生肉一样，咬在牙齿间有些微的弹性，不过除了单调的腥气外再也品不出别的滋味。  
他有些不甘心，又或者觉得自己的复仇不该这么单调——他忽地松了钳住对方脸颊的手，在对方猛地咬紧牙关的时候将自己的舌尖抽回，然后在他老师终于带上怒色的眼神里，他好整以暇地舔过自己唇边的一点血丝。  
下一刻，耕四郎的拳就冲着他的面颊过来了。  
贝隆德带着近乎餍足的表情微微偏头，将原本揪着耕四郎衣领的手一松，一抬，卡住耕四郎的手臂，随后凭借着蛮力往下一拉——  
——关节发出有些不详的声响，而就算是耕四郎，也控制不住，他那原本还有些寡淡的表情骤然破碎了，永远微笑的面具裂开，中年男人平淡无奇的五官因为这难耐的痛苦皱起，随后耕四郎咽喉里发出一声抽气的气音，不过转瞬即逝，大概是被他自己压下去了。  
其实那一拳还不错，如果真打在脸上恐怕他要掉上几颗牙，贝隆德不动声色地擦过自己唇角。  
不过就刚才耕四郎的挣动力道来看，那大概是他最后的力气了。  
他有些漫不经心地想着，一边伸手按住对方肩胛，向下施力，想要对方跪下去。  
只是这个中年男子哪怕已经被他卸了胳膊，还像是怄气一样地，梗着脖颈，死死地盯着他，硬着脊柱，哪怕大腿已经抖如筛糠，但还是坚持着站在他的面前。  
”老顽固。“  
他嗤笑地低骂出声，对着那还在颤抖的膝盖就是一脚，然后配合着掌下用力，终于如他所愿地将人摁了下去。  
随后，他拉下裤子，将自己那可怜的才半硬的性器塞进那刚刚被他折磨得血肉模糊的嘴里。  
其实这个行为挺没意思的。  
贝隆德一只手落下钳着对方的嘴，一手死死地掐着对方的后颈，将人不仅压在地上，还压在自己的性器上，随后颇为幅度较大地摆胯，以求每一下都将自己的性器狠狠地钉进对方口腔里。  
他听得见对方一开始咽喉里还传来几声因为撞疼了而发出的呜咽声，但是多撞击了几下后，他就只能听到对方咽喉里的气声，其余的声响应该都被压下了。  
不过确实他没有什么快感，贝隆德想到，他现在觉得自己的性器只是不断地转在有些温度的血肉里，如果角度不好，还会擦过对方的牙齿，那感觉真是糟糕极了，就算是去外面街头找最便宜的雏妓的口活可能都比这个刻板的老男人好上太多，但是这件事被写在了他那张漫长的“折磨老师”的清单后，他就会照做。  
要知道贝隆德可是个很遵守清单的人，他定下了计划，那他就要做到。  
不过这其中也不是一点趣味都没有的。  
他在对方口腔里撞着，似乎是找对了位置，他终于能在一次摆胯中让自己的性器前端撞进了对方的咽喉口，在那一瞬间他听见这个中年人终于没法忍耐地发出窒息一般的声响，而下一刻，贝隆德让自己掐住对方后颈的手往下压，逼着对方稍许仰头，好让自己的性器能进到喉管更深的地方，同时低下头，看着这被迫受辱的中年男子发皱的面容——嘴唇已经被他的性器全部撑开，像是一圈粉色的肉环，只是对方唇瓣上才被他撕咬出，刚刚止血的伤口在他自己这般毫无顾忌的抽插里再次撕裂，血珠涌出来，有的在抽插的过程中挂在他的阴毛上，有的则是凝结成了细小的血珠，挂在对方的唇瓣上。  
真丑啊。  
贝隆德嫌弃地往对方发皱的脸上唾了一口口水，然后猛地将自己的性器抽出，反正他再怎么抽插都已经射不出来了，没必要在这上面浪费时间。  
然后他猛地向前一退，将这个老男人径直推倒在地。  
“ 咳咳……你……”  
因为舌尖被咬伤，耕四郎多少有些口齿不清，但是在被推倒在地后，他还是勉强靠着自己已经很难动弹的手臂将自己撑起身，随后想要向刀架那边爬，却被蹲下身的贝隆德伸出手揪住了脑后那习惯性扎低的辫子，给拖了回来。  
“我什么？”  
贝隆德又恢复了之前那般轻描淡写的架势，他把耕四郎拖到道场中间，随后半跪下身，用甚至有些温柔的手法将已经没什么气力的耕四郎给扒得干干净净，然后把中年男人的双手捆起，也把对方的大腿和小腿绑在一起，然后让这位剑术老师保持着一个脸朝下，屁股高高翘起的姿势。  
“你……到底……”  
这个动作让耕四郎的鼻子被压到了，这使他本就口齿不清的声音里再加了点鼻音，就更不怎么听得清了。  
不过贝隆德用脚趾猜都猜的到这家伙都会问些什么的。  
“我到底想干什么？老师，你是不是想问这个？”  
他来到对方身后，颇为恶趣味地揉捏着耕四郎那根已经因为媚药而肿胀到流水的性器，看着那根健全的性器在他的玩弄下越发涨大，充血，血管凸出，像是下一刻就会射出来一样。  
而他这时则拿过平日里道场会摆着的香条，掰了一段，然后对着那正流着清液的穴口，捅了进去。  
“是……唔！”  
也许是因为刺激，也许是因为疼痛，毕竟这种香条可是很粗糙的，说不定其中的粘膜已经被擦出血了，不过也有可能是爽的，毕竟贝隆德听说过，男性似乎老了之后这些地方会比年轻的时候更敏感。  
“我今天回来，是来上老师的。”  
贝隆德颇有些悠闲地替耕四郎将后面半句话说完，然后半跪起身，掰开他老师本来不怎么丰满，却被这个姿势而勉强凑出一点肉感的双丘，看着那粉红的，也许是因为媚药，又或者是因为被注视而一开一合的穴口，他伸出手指比了比，然后满意地将自己还半硬的性器的前端对准那穴口，看着那粉色的肉环微微张开，倒是比耕四郎本人懂事得多，乖巧地裹住了他性器的前端，像是以为靠这样就能讨好他，避免接下来到来到此处的凶狠。  
可惜，不行。  
“我今天回来……”  
他俯下身，用自己的尖锐的犬牙擦过对方因长年不见光而格外苍白，甚至还泛着细密汗珠的背脊，他能感觉耕四郎在战栗，他不知道原因，但是只要是这份战栗就足以令他感到兴奋，尽管他知道自己的性器已经不能再硬了。  
“……可是打算用我这把肉刃，捅穿老师的。”  
他双手牢牢地抓进那两块丘肉，手指深深地陷进其中，像是要把那里的血肉都撕扯下来。  
然后——  
——他腰身弹动，胯骨摆动。  
将自己的性器狠狠地钉了进去。  
“啊！”  
尽管已经被压抑过，声音也不大，但是耕四郎的这一声惨叫，仍旧还是撕心裂肺。  
“老师你可要悠着点叫，要是叫得要是太大声了，住在后院的学生怕是就听见了哦，你是想让他们都过来一起看你被肏的淫荡样子吗？”  
他笑得猖狂，甚至都有意地往前一顶，男子的身体也被顶得向前蹭了一下，因为媚药而有些汗湿的躯体在这粗糙的地板上向前滑动了一节，在深色的木材上留下一些细微的红痕。  
贝隆德没有去看，但是他知道。  
而且老男人的后穴应该也裂了，不然他可没法这么顺畅地在对方的体内抽插。  
但就算如此，耕四郎的体内也热得仿若微烫的温水，甚至在已经被他的肉刃所伤之后，那里还极为热情的裹着他的性器，吸吮着，将他的性器往更深的地方引去，像是一头永远饥渴的淫兽，没有精液的浇灌就没法满足。  
媚药的作用也就在这时候显得格外分明。  
“老师的身体……可比老师诚恳多了。“他垂下头，极为色情地用舌尖舔过对方脊背刚刚被自己用犬牙刮出的伤口，然后极为配合地微微后撤身体，随后再一摆腰，将自己的性器重又钻进对方的身体，刻意地碾过某个在之前插入的时候就已经注意到的些微突出的部分。  
同时，他一口咬住对方的后颈，普通的牙齿只能在上面留下齿痕，但是磨尖了的犬牙却可以扎进皮肤，——  
——他再次尝到了血味，只是这一次的血比之前蹂躏舌尖的时候更多，也更让他兴奋。  
“呃！”  
像是被他之前的说法骇到了，耕四郎这次的声音倒是比之前那声惊叫小上不少，不过他身下中年男子的身体哈市忍不住地一颤，像是爽得过头了，腰身自然而然地向下塌陷，若不是贝隆德还抓着他的屁股，怕是这个老男子已经在地板上摊成一团泥了。  
“哈，老师知道自己过去的身体这么淫荡吗？“  
他被耕四郎的反应激起了兴致，改作一只手掐在对方的腰间，一只手像是教训孩童一样地，抡足了架势，照着一侧的臀部拍下！  
那声响在空荡的道场里极为响亮。  
“哈！你说，你的学生要是知道，你被人在你的道场里强奸，他们会怎么看你吗？“  
抬起手掌，又一下！  
“你说，要是你的学生听见了你会在男人身下变得这么淫荡，他们是不是会再也不相信你说的话了？”  
他毫不收力，又一记巴掌拍下，重重地拍在已经红肿的地方，他听见耕四郎猛地一抽气，但似乎是靠咬着舌尖把声音憋下去的。  
但是喘息声却已经压抑不住了。  
“何必呢？平时非要端着样子，教授什么大道理，还不如让他们一人肏你一次，什么道理就都能懂了！”  
他故作温柔地揉了揉那因为肿胀而显得丰满一些的臀瓣，随后又重拍了一下。  
“真是，你知道在我拍你的时候你的后穴有多热情嘛？怕不是平时你已经吸习惯男人的屌了，才这么熟练？你说说，你是不是也睡过你的学生啊？”  
这话的前半截倒也不算刺激对方的假话，毕竟刚在在拍打对方的时候这家伙的后穴夹得可紧了，贝隆德怀疑如果换个正常的男人来，在刚才对方后穴的服务下，怕是会直接射进去。  
“没有！”  
倒是这时候耕四郎忽又重新挣扎了起来，他努力地别过头，看向骑在他身后的贝隆德，面容算是贝隆德记忆里少有地，狰狞了起来。  
“贝隆德。”耕四郎咬字略有些慢，但还算是一字一顿，相当清晰地问到：  
“你到底……为什么会变成这样？“  
贝隆德动作一愣。  
很短，他的愣怔只有一秒，而在下一刻，他就像是完全没有听见耕四郎说话，再次粗暴地将因为之前的顶撞而有些往前的中年男子的身体抓回来，一只手死死地捏着那块被打到红肿的臀肉，另一只手则揪着对方后颈刚刚被自己咬出的伤口，指甲扣进伤口里，将原本犬牙咬出来的伤口强行扩大。然后他保持着一深一浅的抽插速度，再次将原本好不容易拾起一点气势的耕四郎顶撞出不平的喘息声。  
“耕四郎，你知道吗，我有个妹妹，叫吉尔玛。”  
他说得漫不经心。  
“当时我从你这出师之后，满心想着‘我也可以成为伟大剑士’，就带着一直相信我的她一并出海，一边当赏金猎人谋求生路，一边尝试挑战各个有名的剑士，希望能在剑道上有所精进。”  
“那段时间我一直将你的教诲牢牢地记在心上，‘伤害所有接触东西的剑，并不算剑’‘剑的本质是为了保护而非单纯的杀戮’……哈，当时我有多天真地相信过，也追随过你的剑道，甚至还将这一套教给吉尔玛，那我现在就有多后悔！“  
那丛火焰又开始燃烧起来了。  
那丛他本以为，已经随着岁月流逝而早已熄灭的火焰，又开始从他的胸膛深处燃烧起来了。  
他喘着粗气，感觉自己的心脏又开始剧烈跳动，血液被泵向全身，躯体发热，原本还稍许有所顾忌的力道全然没了，他的指尖紧紧地扣进对方的躯体里，而如果不是还有一点理智压抑着他的，贝隆德觉得自己必然会化身某种野兽，将这个男子生吞活剥了！  
事实上也差不多了。  
他重新低下头，用牙齿撕咬着对方背部突出的骨节，从上往下，用牙齿撕咬出仿佛刀割出的效果——血沿着背部弯曲的弧线往下，最后没进耕四郎黑如鸦羽的发里，痕迹被淹没。  
“多么可笑啊！吉尔玛事实上也是个用刀的好手，我们两个人没有死在穷凶极恶的海贼里，也没有死在海军的追捕里，甚至也没有死在和顶尖剑士到底对决里，却最后死在了因为想要践行你保护他人的剑道下！”  
他觉得每个字都扎得他满嘴血味，让他分辨不出嘴里的到底是耕四郎的血还是他自己的血，但这不妨碍他伸手猛地拽过耕四郎的辫子，逼着对方脊柱反曲，让他的头颅高高扬起。  
“吉尔玛死在了她想要保护的村民的手下！从后肋插进去的一刀，用的还是菜刀！”  
贝隆德近乎将自己的唇舌都贴在了对方的耳边咆哮出声，像是这样，他就能把这些言辞都塞进对方的脑子里。  
“你总是说刀不能过利，因为它是为需要保护的东西才存在的。可事实上剑道就是杀人之术，不可回头的杀人之术！对于刀，又谁人不惧？谁人不怕？哪怕说这把刀是保护他们的，你看他们信吗？没人信的！所有人，所有活人，包括你我，都是在怕刀的利！而如果有一天，刀若是不利，那它能保护谁？”  
“它会连它的主人都保护不了！当它不够快的那一天，它的主人也会一并死去！”  
他控制不住地拔高声音，像是野兽嘶吼。  
而下一刻，他的声音骤然平复了。  
“所以吉尔玛死了。”  
他说着，仿佛在叙述真理。  
这样继续拉着辫子对着耕四郎耳侧嘶吼已经没法再让贝隆德吼得痛快了，所以他把人从地上揪起，随后掐着对方的咽喉，就着自己性器还插在对方体内的姿势，向前几步，让对方的脊背直接撞上木门，让那有些脆弱的木纸门发出不堪重负的吱嘎声。  
“吉尔玛死于信了你的道，而我因为信了你的道，变成了这样。”  
他撩起贴在自己面颊一侧的假皮，露出其下干瘪的血肉，然后拧出一个足以令人后背发凉的笑，只是一侧的嘴角有些歪斜。  
“你的道不过就是说给孩童的童话而已，而童话的意思就是不能当真。”  
他掐着对方的脖颈，看着自己有些宽大的手掌将那里捏得微微变形，看着对方那张毫无特色的中年男性的面容渐渐攀上红色，然后变作紫色，然后面上五官皱起，露出窒息带来的痛苦。  
“你就不该教这些孩子的。”  
贝隆德说的冰冷。  
“咳……人……咳咳……人本就是很……”  
这被绑着四肢的中年男子早已成为他的俎上鱼肉，然而耕四郎还在挣扎式地收紧四肢，想给自己找木门上找个着力点缓解自己的窒息，同时还努力地说着：  
“人……本就是很……很脆弱的……”  
“是啊，人都是很脆弱的存在。”  
贝隆德忽地笑了起来。  
他小时候就听对方说这话说过好几次了。  
贝隆德伸手将那块翘起的假皮贴了回去，然后手下微微松了劲，虽然没有挪开手掌，但至少耕四郎能呼吸到空气，连忙喘了几口气。  
“这话还真像你说的。”  
他一顿声，随后将自己的性器再次撞进对方的身体深处，而耕四郎被他这忽然的动作惊了一跳，来不及掩盖，猛地仰起头，咬着自己的下唇呻吟出声。  
而他则是偏过头，忽地撤下手掌，转而叼住了对方的颈项，狠狠一咬——  
——在那里留下两个血洞后，他就松了口，重又用手捏了回去。  
“就算今晚我杀了你，大抵你也不在意吧。”他舔过唇侧的血丝，轻声说道，“甚至就算我这样地肏弄你，你多半也觉得无所谓，觉得不过是一具皮囊受损而已是吧？”  
他额头贴着对方的额头，随后从耕四郎那双平静的黑色眼睛里再一次看到了自己如发怒野兽的倒影。  
“节哀。”  
那被他咬伤唇瓣和舌尖一开一阖间，滴下一滴血。  
“我早就节哀过了！”  
他终于不耐烦了，另一只手抬起，径直捂住了耕四郎的嘴，然后靠着腰腹用力，一次一次地将自己的性器戳刺进自己昔日老师的躯体之中，就像是把自己的性器当作利器，一遍一遍地捅进对方的身体深处。  
他在碾碎他的老师。  
贝隆德咬紧牙关，他恨得牙根发痒，但是他知道他再怎么折辱这位中年男子，都没有法让他那死于乱民的妹妹活过来。他的报仇必然会格外苍白，因为他没法真地下手杀了这个中年男子，所以他在这不断地刺穿他老师的躯体，也不过就是为了证明，耕四郎的道无用。  
全然无用！  
他发恨地想着，那些都是糊弄小孩子的玩意，就像是稚童那不着实际的理想一样，谁若是当真了，日后就会死在其中！  
这个世道是吃人的！谁还秉着道义行事，谁就是被吃的！而它吃了之后还没完，它还会笑你，笑你怎么这么天真，天真到去相信那种道！  
他一遍又一遍地捅进深处，像是在用刀不断地刺穿血肉，但是他感受不到任何一点快感，无论是性的，还是复仇的。  
该死！  
他越做越觉得自己的怒意越重，到最后，他全然不顾地将对方牢牢地抵在木板上，让自己的性器捅到肠道的深处，然后——  
——他尿了进去。  
就可悲啊，贝隆德在尿进去的时候一口咬紧耕四郎的肩头，心中却觉得可悲。  
在现在，他都还是没办法射出来。  
在抽出性器的时候，那一股难闻的尿骚味令人下意识地想要掩鼻，而他却像是没有闻到一样地穿好衣服，帮耕四郎把胳膊接回去，然后扯开绑缚，看着对方满身是伤地瘫倒在自己道场的中心。  
“这世道是吃人，没有人想要道义，也没有人能信得过大义，所有人能信的不过是蛮力之强，刀刃之利。”  
“而你的道是无用的，我已经向你证明了。”  
他走到门边，借着月光看着对方半红半白的躯体，上面伤痕累累，就像是刚刚被车轮碾过。  
也像是被这世道碾过了一样。  
无法克制地，他伸手摸了摸自己的一侧脸，那里的人造皮肤下是因为被火烧伤后皱缩的脸颊，虽说那里的肌肉还能动，但是皮肤却再也长不回来了。  
算了。  
都算了。  
他扭回头，不再去看对方那被蹂躏后的惨状。  
“信不信由你，只是等有一天你发现自己的刀守护不住你想保护的东西的时候，你可能才会后悔教了那些孩子这样的道理吧？”  
“记住吧，他们就是因你的道才死的。”  
他抬脚向外，径直离开。  
而至于那声微弱的，甚至有些咬字不清的“抱歉”，贝隆德是没有听到了。

尾声：

“怎么了？”  
索隆的手压着自己腰间的刀柄，看着自己队里的两名女性的表情都不算太好地盯着那面前隐约传来细微声响的黑暗巷道，现在已经是夜晚，他们几人站在巷口，不怎么看得清其中，但是姑娘们那不佳的表情让索隆多少也警惕了一些。  
“……那里头……”  
罗宾皱着眉，双手交叠，用能力去里面看了一下，随后眉头皱得更紧。  
索隆有些不明白，说实话，类似的声响他曾在年少的时候听过一次，也是相仿的轻微，听起来颇为压抑。  
既然道场里都有过类似的声响……那应该不会是什么大事？  
“是那个。”  
然而在他还没有开口之前，历史学家就已经面色凝重地开口，向娜美点了点头，确定了某个事实，然后站在一侧的娜美一点头，手上一甩，天候棒就已经拼装好，随后两人齐齐往小巷里走去。  
是……什么？  
尽管还没想清楚，但是他还是配合着身侧两位女性拔刀，冲了进去，阻止了一场能令人眉头紧皱的暴行——  
——强奸。  
而将那个强奸犯杀掉之后，他看着坐在地上哭啼啼的小姑娘，目光瞟过对方裸露在外的苍白皮肤上的红痕，忽然觉得有些眼熟。  
他似乎……曾见过这样的伤痕。  
在哪见过？  
回忆并不是一件难事，尤其是当初他就对此有稍许怀疑。  
因为那些伤当初，他是在耕四郎的脖颈上看见的。  
索隆的心一沉。


End file.
